User blog:DarkWraths/ParticleShifter
"God is a scientist, not a magician. Why? Because I am him" :― ParticleShifter :"Live like you never lived before, life is very crucial, as the Laws i made for the world is to prevent most mayhems that life gives you." :―ParticleShifter :"When i first thought i was going to die and unlocked my power, all i ever saw was ''Particles, when I slept I dreamt of particles, when i thought of particles it felt like they were natural to me, that they were a part of me. When i first open my eyes i saw everythng as nothing more than condensed particles and that's when i realized, no one can understand particles better than me for i am particles."'' :―ParticleShifter :"In one reality, the humans see me as a white bearded man in the sky, in another i was known to be the one being above everything, but in this reality i take on the form and identity many knew me as ParticleShifter." :―ParticleShifter at Act 8 References: Impossible Man, Alex Mercer, Dr. Manhattan, Merlin. Powers: Particle Manipulation, Self-Particle Manipulation, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Omni-Creator, Omniverse Manipulation, Monotheistic Deity Physiology, Anti-God Abilities: Intuitive Perception, Almighty Science, Self-Adaptation, Scientific Prowess Lifestyle Being the Embodiment of Particles and God of Science, he travels to other planes of existence and universes, adventuring to other realities/universes to study and comprehend the types of science of those place and how the laws of that reality operate. After he completely understood the laws of that reality, he would then mess around with those laws if he feels like it, look at the interactions of other living being in response for the change in the laws, and once he's done, he would change the laws back to their original state and travel to other realities/universes, rinse and repeat. When he's not exploring realities/universes for the sake of science, he would go into different place and make himself get involved in the realities/universes, interacting with other characters/people, making friends and enemies, exploring many different places and so on. ParticleShifter being not one for harems or even relationships, wouldn't be interested even if many females are chasing after him, so any harem that forms around him usually ends up being one-sided harems. Quotes: "I may not be human, but i at least tried to be, which is more than i can say for most of yous." "So you're a Magician who abuses his gift, eh? You think Just because you can utilize a force that most can't understand, it makes you superior? If so then i would show you why that isn't the case" "There's nothing that Science can't apply to, even Magic itself. 'Magic is just science we don't understand yet' indeed". Personality These are ParticleShifter's original personality or four split ones. Light Persona This is the first persona that is birthed from ParticleShifter's experiences in wanting be a hero and performing selflessly good deeds to people, this persona has blue eyes (and aura if one can see it). With this Persona, ParticleShifter is basically the Personification of good and would do many things to help and protect the strangers and anything for those close to him. This Persona is a righteous, selfless and courageous person and is a True Hero in every category. When allowed full control, he is infinitely good in every category that good is recognized by. The main flaw of this persona is his gullibility and can be easily manipulated or betrayed. Dark Persona This is the third persona that is birthed from ParticleShifter's experiences when he gets emotional stress and snaps from bottled-up emotional stress and became vengeful and extremely sadistic, this persona has red eyes (and aura if one can see it). This persona basically made ParticleShifter be the Personification of evil and would do many things to hurt anyone near him, even those close to him, and would do anything to hurt anyone who either he isn't close to or any enemies he faced. This persona is a wicked, selfish and heartless person and is a True Villain in every category. When allowed full control, he is infinitely evil in every category that evil is recognized by. The main flaw of this persona is his distrustful mindset and untrustworthy nature that won't allow him to have any permanent allies and is usually hated on and is enemies of everyone he meets. Neutral Persona This is the second persona that is birthed from ParticleShifter's experiences in seeing the corrupted side of people which made him an ultimately neutral person, this persona has yellow eyes (and aura if one can see it). This persona is basically the Personification of Patience and would near impossible for him to act in a impulsive or irrational behavior. Since this persona is in a perfect balance between good and evil, his judgement doesn't get influenced much by morals or emotions and instead mostly relies on logic and reason. Since this Persona has little emotions, he is mostly apathetic and makes decisions usually based on reason and logic unless the emotion the persona feels is powerful enough to influence him. This Persona also has emotions, as little as it is, that can hold him back from doing truly amoral actions, but still retained SOME of the sadism that the Evil Persona has and would use it to torment anything that he sees as morally bad or did him wrong and experiments on it (only does such a thing if he somehow gets his nigh-impossibly high patience worn down or lost). The main flaw of this persona is that he won't be able to make decisions solely based on reason and logic or solely emotional based, but he at least mostly uses reason and logic which doesn't give him much flaws and has some moralistic values. Apathetic Persona This is the fourth persona that is the only one that isn't birthed from ParticleShifter's experiences, but rather what would happen if the Neutral Persona would've felt no emotions and has none of it to hold him back. This persona is emotionless, has grey eyes (and aura when one can detect it) and would do many if not any amoral actions if he has something to gain from it, this persona has purple eyes (and purple aura if one can see it). Since this persona has no emotions holding him back, he transcend the notions of right and wrong as they don't apply to him since he's completely incapable of feeling emotions to even be able to have s sense of right and wrong and completely relies on reason and logic. Since this persona has no emotions or morals holding him back, he would be able to kill his enemies in the most quickest, and merciless ways possible, even in cold blood, and would be able to overcome his obstacles with utmost efficiency and speed, making him the Ultimate Apathetic, Amoral Machine. The main flaw of this persona is that since he can't feel any emotions and has no sense of right and wrong, he would even dispose those close to him if he either has something to gain from it or it's a reasonable thing to do. Out of all the personas, the Apathetic Persona is considered to be the most inhuman as he is completely incapable of feeling or experiencing emotions and has no sense of right and wrong (emotions are what makes humanity human, even if those emotions are for ill intentions). The Original After all the things ParticleShifter went through, he became a cold, calculating and level-headed individual with gold eyes (and aura if one can see it), who shows little to no emotions, but is essentially a sadistic anti-hero as anyone or anything he sees that does horrible deeds such as people committing crimes, a person killing another, a thief stealing from a person etc. He would catch them and act as their Judge, jury and executioner and determines whatever punishment or discipline he deems fit for them based on their acts and their reasons for it. ParticleShifter would do whatever it takes to protect and help those close to him, he also would even aid random strangers if he feels like it. He is a person with unnaturally high patience, but is still possible to get flustered or angered as low as that is. ParticleShifter is also wary and cautious and is a type of person who would take the most safest, quickest and most efficient solutions to overcome obstacles, is never cocky or arrogant and only is or appears as one if he is absolutely certain that he can take down his enemies/targets, and the only way he can ever be certain is if he has complete knowledge of his enemy's or target's strengths and weaknesses. ParticleShifter isn't interested in relationships after what he's been through and is near impossible for him to have any physical, mental or even emotional attraction to anyone or anything. Even if he ever was romantically attached or attracted to someone, he is the type of person who would stick to them like glue, which means he is loyal to that one person and that person only in a romantic sense. Out of all the Personas, the Original is considered to be the most human due to his personality. Backstory: Michael was once a righteous, but naive person. When he almost died, he unlocked his Act 1 power (and oblivious to him at this time, unlocked his potential as the Embodiment of Particles). He wanted to be a hero that saves people, so when he gave himself the name of "ParticleShifter" and followed that ideal, his eyes became benevolent blue. After 3 years, the people Michael saved ended up fearing him for his powers they despised him and mistreated him to the point that he has to bottle up all the anger and hatred he feels for them and then eventually decides that he would stop helping them, and only aids them when they are in a life threatening situation. Michael first met a woman named Julie Fall, and years after that he married her. When Michael found out months later that Julie never loved him, and was only using him, he was heart-broken, but cynical as he then divorces her. Michael then eventually learnt from being a flawfully selfless hero and then decides to care for his own wellbeing more, but would still help people when they needed him the most, thus his eyes changed from blue to neutral gold. Months later, Michael met Jun Rose, since the last deep relationship he had didn't turn out well, he was very hesitant on forming a relationship with her until many years later, he decides to marry her. As it turns out, it was one of the best decisions Michael made in his life as he and Jun had a baby and were going to be a family. When Michael found out he had a great interest and talent for science, he then eventually studied and became a part-time physicist and a part-time biochemist as jobs. Months later, when Michael went home from his work, he just a man, who was one of the people he saved and hated him in return, stabbed his wife through her heart. Enraged, Michael swiftly killed him and when he went to his wife, she used her last dying to get Michael to promise her that he would protect his daughter and get her to live a happy life. Certain that he can keep that promise, he promised not only her, but internally himself that he fulfill that promise. 5 years later, Michael finished his work, and was about to go home until he got into fight with a man that wields a sword imbued with great demonic power. After a long fight, the man eventually defeated Michael by sealing him into where he would get trapped and tormented there for an eternity. Fearing for Emily's safety, Michael has endured and even escaped hell in 2 weeks with nothing but sheer willpower. After he has escaped hell, he went to his home only to find Emily is nowhere around his house. using his Supernatural Senses to to track her down using his smell. 3 days later, he found where Emily is, only to find her heavily burnt corpse, devastated, Michael then finds any dead, but usable cells to access and experience the memories she had before she died. What he found within her memories was horrible, After Michael got sealed away, All Michael's enemies noticed his absence and decided to take advantage of that by tormenting his loved ones. They found Emily, dragged her away kicking and screaming into their dungeon, and gave her all kinds of torments, including but not limited to: Physical torture, psychological torture, sexual abuse/assault, rape, Impalement into body parts etc. for an entire week, with Emily calling for her father all the way, but him not being able to answer her calls. They finally then crucified her on a cross, set it on fire, and let it burn as she dies. Seeing all those memories, he broke down as he recalls the promise he made to Jun and himself, he failed not only his wife and daughter, but himself. Michael's bottled up anger, hatred, emotions has figuratively exploded and he has snapped with his eyes turning malevolent, vengeful crimson red. Tormenting and killing his daughter was the last straw. Michael then decides to train and master his control over his powers in an isolated mountain, to get vengeance on the people who tormented Emily and participated at her death (which is virtually everyone in the continent he lives in). 5 years later, Michael has completed his training for 5 years straight and reached Act 2. Satisfied, he then went back to his home town, kidnapped everyone who participated in Emily's suffering, which includes parents, leaving behind defenseless children (which he uses one of his creations to take care of them, he isn't heartless) into the same isolated mountain he trained in, and physically tortures them and ruins their life-long dreams like how they ruined his. However, just when he is about to put them out of their misery, a woman wielding a divine spear interfered, dragged him to an alternate dimension to fight him in space, and barely won by using the weapon to seal Michael into an empty dimension where he won't be able to escape until he drops his vengeful intents and then uses the divine power of the spear to heal the people of their physical injury. After 1,550 years, Michael finally decided to give up on his vengeance and his eye colours changed from red to yellow. After escaping the dimension, Michael decided to move on. After many years, Michael has married a woman named Liliana Winters, and started a family with her. Many years later, Michael realized a very shocking detail, he is immortal. After seeing his Wife and Kids passed away, he grieved and then moved on, leaving his descendants to live on and pass on their generations without him. One day, Michael then decided abandon his human name after he discovered he was the Embodiment of Particles when he gained a new state of development in consciousness through Meditation and found out who he really is and what he is really capable off. After his discovery he then sticks to "ParticleShifter" as his name, he also devotes all of his time of his immortal life to completely master his powers and reach its full potential, and use all his time for science, and thus his yellow eyes became a few shades darker and became gold. After many centuries, eventually reaching Act 7, ParticleShifter then discovers he was a True Omnipotent being after removing the seal he placed on himself and regained all the memories, knowledge and power he has as the True Almighty, after spending many years as the True Almighty, he then decides to seal his powers inside his existence again, but only this time he would boost his Act 7, retain all his memories when he was a True Almighty, and made a command on realty called "God's Act". However, because complete knowledge over something limitless like the True Almighty's powers is given to a current non-omnipotent being like ParticleShifter with his True Almighty powers sealed, ParticleShifter's sanity became slightly distorted and had his personality devided into four sentient personalities in his mind. the "Light Persona", the "Dark Persona", the "Neutral Persona" and a unique one called "Apathetic Persona". After all four of the personalities worked together to form into the same personality again via Mindshifting, ParticleShifter then recognised those personality flaws and decided to keep those flaws to keep it interesting, which resulted into ParticleShifer we have now. The End. The Acts His power varies depending on which power classification he's in, and the power classifications he has are called "Acts", he has a total of 8 Acts, he gets to higher acts by unsealing portions of his True Power and gets to lower Acts by Sealing portions of his True Power. Act 1 is the weakest and his overall powers are more or less all about raw powers with some HAX mixed in. ParticleShifter is usually Multi-Continental+ level when he holds himself back. When ParticleShifter is at his best at this Act, he can destroy/affect 10 planets in total, making him Multi-Planetary+ level. Despite being the weakest Act, ParticleShifter has has reached the ultimate peak of unarmed and armed combat proficiency and is especially one of if not THE best at Shapeshifting Combat. Even at this level, ParticleShifter can remove the standard weaknesses of his body and then receive a body that is like an empty shell as he would have absolutely nothing inside him, no internal organs, no bones, no brain, not even a soul, and would only be kept together by his virtually limitless control over the particles of his own being. He also would always come back as long as even a single cell of him remains. Act 3 is his strongest version while still being mostly restricted by the laws of science with him being only able to bend the laws of reality at best. He is Multi-Galaxies+ level as he can destroy galaxies, tank multi-galactic attacks and even manipulates it once he has fused with it. He can turn himself into energy, including, but not limited to being able to turn into light, thus can travel at the speed of light. And his regeneration is high enough to the point that as long as there's a single particle of any kind, he would always come back and with speeds of an attosecond or even less than that. Act 4 is when he can manipulate the space-time continuum, manipulate an entire universe, has Ever Increasing or potentially infinite physical and mental condition, and his control over all all energy is now equal to his control over all matter, this would mean his regeneration and immortality now extends to energy/wave level as long as even a single particle or unit of wave/energy remains, he would never truly die. Because his immortality/regeneration now extends to energy/wave level, forces or attacks that only annihilate matter or even only energy such as Anti-Matter or Anti-Energy no longer troubles or endangers him as he faces Matter-Destroying Attacks with Energy/Waves Regeneration, and Energy-Destroying Attacks with Matter/Particles Regeneration. Act 5 is when he firsts has direct reality warping abilities, at this Act he's beyond the laws of Science and its concepts and even exists outside of it, which allows him to perform mind-breaking feats and such. He's also around Multi-Universal+ level overall, can survive multi-universal destruction with his durability and Metaphysical level Regeneration, has Physical and Mental Conditions that can defy logic and reason which then granted him infinite physical and mental capabilities, has known and mastered all forms of combat, with fighting skills that only divine beings can reach. Can adapt reactively and choose his own adaptations via will and rules over the fifth dimension. Act 6 is when he no longer has limitations for his reality warping abilities. When he is at Act 6, he reached his full potential as the embodiment of all particles, he can adapt to reality-altering powers and even defy logic through it by being a badass. Since he is the Embodiment of the Concept of Particles, his Existence is bound to the concept of Particles so that as long as the concept still exists, he can never die in anyway, no matter what you do to kill him. Pre-Power Boosted Act 7 is an Act Michael has before boosting it with the powers of the True Almighty. When he's multiversal+/hyperversal+ and is possibly omniversal level. At this level, he has already transcended his origin and potential as the embodiment of particles. Since PS transcended his own origin, his power is no longer bound to his own origin as he now has absolute control over his own existence and thus has ascended to a state of vitually limitless power gained limitless potential which allows him to transcend all his limitations and boundaries and would keep on adapting in order to surpass his opponents (unless they are True Omnipotence or has defeated him before he has the chance to surpass them), he also rules over ALL concepts allowing him to become the embodiment/manifestation of ALL concepts and have absolute control over them (much like how he is the embodiment of Particles and has absolute control over them at his lower "Acts") and allow him to do things such as manipulate the link that connects ALL powers to even have complete control over the concept of change, which allows him to change anything at a absolute level, as all things are a function of change. He also has the uncanny ability to being able to defeat fight and defeat anything, even concepts using only physical combat if he so feels like it. Despite preferring one side, ParticleShifter possesses capabilities beyond both the concepts of magic and science, especially at this level. Post-Power Boosted Act 7 is an Act Michael has after boosting it with the powers of the True Almighty. At this power-level, Michael can't be beaten by anything less than the power of the True Almighty and possesses unlimited numbers of abilities, thus has every abilities that exists and even ones that has yet to exist. Act 8 is when his True Almighty powers are fully released and becomes The God of All. The Omnipotent Being of EVERY and ALL realities and universes, thus is connected to every single omnipotent beings God's Act ParticleShifter has imposed an unstoppable and irresistible command that exists on every reality and universes called "God's Act" as a True Almighty being, which would change him to different Acts at an absolute level to a precise amount of power NEEDED to handle anything that threatens his existence directly or indirectly (example, when he is Act 1 and the universe he's in is about to be destroyed, the command would change him to Act 4 which would allow him to to survive the universal destruction. Another example, if a Multiversal Reality-Altering Being is about to erase him out of Existence, the command would change him to Act 5 to allow him to survive that reality-altering attack, and allow him to deal with that threat), since the command is issued by the True Almighty, it CAN'T be stopped to do what it is supposed to do unless an another True Almighty is the one that stops it. The command only activates when his existence is threatened directly or indirectly, so you can still find ways to defeat him without threatening his existence in any way. Techniques The Particle Beam: It's a white particle beam that ParticleShifter has access to at Act 3+ and is one of the most powerful attack in ParticleShifter's arsenal, as well as his signature attack. At Act 3, the Particle Beam is created when combining every particles and matter in existence into one that takes on the form of a beam. As the Particle Beam has the properties of all particles and matter in existence, including Anti-Matter, it's destructive potential is vast as it can destroy ANY matter/particles that comes into contact with it and convert it into energy, no matter the quantity. At Act 4, the Particle Beam is not only made of all particles and matter, but made of every energy and waves in existence. At this Act, the Particle Beam has the properties of all matter and energy, including Anti-Matter, Anti-Energy and even Null Energy. Since it's the perfect fusion of all matter and energy, it's destructive potential is virtually limitless because it annihilates both matter AND energy, and since it destroys both simultaneously, any matter or energy wouldn't be able to get converted as both are utterly wiped from existence, breaking the laws of conservation of mass-energy as anything the Particle Beam hits would get completely wiped out of existence, making it a One Hit Kill attack. Because of it's nature, nothing can heal or regenerate from it as the attack destroys and erases any regenerative properties of the target. As matter and energy can interact with the space-time continuum, the Particle Beam can distort space and time to inflict damage on its target, and as the attack can distort the very fabric of reality itself, it would go to every and all timelines, regardless of where the target is, and can strike the target in the past, present, future of even all three simultaneously. This attack also would even attack the target in a time when they were vulnerable whether it's in the past, present of future. If the attack destroys the target in the future, the effects would be transferred to the present where the target would die the same way in an unavoidable and permanent death. At it's most powerful, the attack can utterly destroy the universe and even the universe itself. Because of the nature of this attack, the Particle Beam is an absolute attack. At Act 5, the Particle Beam can destroy multiverses and any realities it strikes. At Act 7, the Particle Beam can destroy any and all concepts that has to do with the target. Particle Constructs: Is like the Particle Beam, but instead of a beam, it can shaped into different constructs of any kind while still maintaining the same properties and effects of the Particle Beam. Anti-Energy: This is a type of energy that takes on the appearance of a transparent energy/light and was created from ParticleShifter himself from a theory that if all forces have opposites and if matter has an opposite, then Energy should have an opposite as well. Void Energy: This type of energy that takes on the appearance of a black energy/light and was created from ParticleShifter himself. The Void Energy can erase anything it touches, and considering this energy transcends the concepts of space and time in order to erase anything it touches out of existence, it's a very formidable, yet extremely dangerous force to utilize, especially in the wrong hands. Limitations: *Has a range limit for his lower Acts (Act 1-3), but could be bypassed through the use of Environmental Unity